goanimate_v20fandomcom-20200213-history
June Misbehaves at the Movies/Grounded
June Misbehaves at the Movies/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Cochrane-A. Plot June wants Billy Lopez to take her to the movies to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart. However, Billy tells her no and they are having peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches. However, Kayla Sanchez, Billy's girlfriend, tells Billy that she does not have the ingredients for the peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches. So June and Billy go to the movies. When June gets one ticket for Baby Einstein Baby Mozart, the ticket manager tells June that the tickets for Baby Einstein Baby Mozart are sold out. So Billy tells her that she can see The Class of Nuke Em High. However, June gets angry and causes an earthquake, killing over 50,000 people and injuring over 30,000 people. Billy got angry at June. When they got home, Billy grounds June with no childish shows and old school prime time shows. Cast *Ivy as June. *Joey as the Ticket Manager. *Amos Martinez as Billy Lopez. *Juan Martinez as Kayla Sanchez. Transcript June: Hey, Billy. Billy: Yes, June? June: Can you take me to the movies to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart? Billy: No, June! June: Why not, Billy? Billy: We are not going to the movies to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! We are having peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches! June: Eeewwwwwwwww!! Peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches? That's terrible! Take me to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart now! Billy: June, i told you. We are not seeing Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! YOU CAN EITHER HAVE A PEANUT BUTTER AND RASPBERRY JAM SANDWICH OR YOU CAN GET NOTHING!! Kayla; Billy, i do not have the ingredients for the peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches! Billy: Did you hear that, June? Kayla said that she does not have the ingredients for the peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwiches. Now we will go to the movies and see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart. June: Yes!! the movies Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. How can i help you? June: I would like one ticket for Baby Einstein Baby Mozart. Ticket Manager: I am sorry, June. The tickets for Baby Einstein Baby Mozart are sold out. June: Billy, tell him that he was joking! Ticket Manager: June, how about you see The Class of Nuke Em High? Billy: June, the tickets for Baby Einstein Baby Mozart are sold out. Do you want to see The Class of Nuke Em High? June: (in Wiseguy voice) No way, Billy! I want to see Baby Einstein Baby Mozart! Billy: June, stop acting like a brat! You can either see The Class of Nuke Em High or you will be grounded! June: DO YOU WANT TO F*** ME, BILLY? GO AHEAD!! F*** ME!! F*** ME!! F*** ME!! GO AHEAD, BILLY!! F*** ME!! I WANT TO SEE BABY EINSTEIN BABY MOZART!! Billy: June, stop scaring me! And look. Everyone was staring at you! June: SO YOU DO NOT WANT TO F*** ME? THEN FINE!! I WILL CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE!! causes a ten second earthquake, killing over 50,000 people, and injuring over 30,000 people Billy: (in Kidaroo voice) JUNE, HOW DARE YOU CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE AT THE MOVIES!! THAT WAS TERRIBLE OF YOU!! THAT DOES IT!! YOU ARE PUNISHED!! home June: (normal voice) Billy, i am sorry for destroying the movie theater. Billy: (normal voice) June, sorry does not work! Kayla, get over here and see what June has done!! walks up to Billy Kayla: What is it, Billy? Billy: You will not believe what June did! She scared me by telling me to f*** her! I told her if she can see The Class of Nuke Em High. However, she caused an earthquake! Kayla: Oh dear, Billy. June, you should be sorry for what you did! I am sick and tired of you doing things like that to scare Billy! How dare you cause an earthquake at the movies? That does it! Billy: You are grounded until African Vulture's 34th birthday! Now go to your room! You will not watch Scared Stiff at the movies tomorrow! June: (in Custard's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:June's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A